


Mixed Emotions

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: During patrol rounds James asked Lily why she hates him. Her answer shocks the both of them.





	Mixed Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Mixed Emotions**

It was about ten o'clock Lily noticed when she glanced at her watch. Only half an hour to go, and then she could go to bed. Well, finish her Transfiguration homework and then go to bed.

'Here,' James said dryly, 'do you want to open this closet door or shall I?'

'Oh I'll give you the pleasure this time,' Lily said warily. The last closetthey had come across had led to the discovery of two Ravenclaws in varying stages of undress. It was awkward, to say at the least.

James strode over to the closet and grabbed the handle. Lily's eyes were drawn to his arms and she couldn't help but notice how tan they were. She shook her head, annoyed that she had noticed. The doors flung open, revealing the empty cupboard.

'Well that's strange,' James observed, 'There are always couples in this cupboard. It's never empty.'

Lily waited, expecting a suggestive comment about how the two of them could easily change that and began preparing a smart comeback, only to be slightly surprised whenno comment came. They continued their rounds in silence for the next few minutes.

'Lily?' James asked, his voice sounding odd and strangled as if it took a lot of effort to utter the word.

'Yes, Potter?' she replied, curious.

'Why do you hate me?' The question took Lily by surprise and she glanced at James who appeared deadly serious.

'I, well, I,' she stuttered, ' I don't hate you James.' He looked up at the use of his first name, looking hopeful.

'I mean, sure it gets kind of annoying when you ask me out daily, but you haven't been doing it recently. I kind of miss it; really, I mean your creative ways were kind of cute and you're actually kind of attractive and have I mentioned you have really nice arms? And I mean, I guess I sort of used to hate you when you hexed everyone, but now you don't except for Snape but he sort of asks for it and I-'

She cut off suddenly, turning to him with wide eyes, 'Oh dear I just said a bit more than necessary didn't I?'

James smiled, 'No, you said just enough,' and leaned forward. Lily froze in shock for a second before melting into him,placingher arms around his neck and kissed him. She heard a few portraits tut and a few others whoop, causing her to blush slightly. James pulled back, the two of them smiling uncontrollably at each other.

'No, James Potter, I definitely don't hate you.'

* * *

 

AN/ Not my best I know, but it was fun to write.

Corny, yes, but it's Lily/James, you have to have some corniness

\- Jade

 


End file.
